This invention relates to a handset device for telephone sets, and more particularly to a convertible handset device designed to be either held in hand or worn over the head.
The conventional handset for telephone sets is usually formed in an arcuate shape having a receiver installed at one end and a transmitter at the other end with the center portion adapted to be held in one hand. Since a telephone set is an indispensable instrument in our daily life, the increasing need for convenience requires that a greater number of telephone sets be installed throughout areas such as offices, shops, homes, etc. However, because the conventional handset provided on the telephone sets must be held in one hand when making or answering a telephone call, it often presents a great inconvenience when the user is kept busy working with his hands. In this situation, the user usually tilts his head and holds the handset between the shoulder and the head in order to free his hands continue working while listening and talking through the handset. Alternatively, the user must simply stop working in order to hold the handset in hand and exclusively engage himself in telephone conversation because the structure of the conventional handset provides no other option.